1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for operating a machine of the tobacco processing industry.
The invention also relates to a device for feeding at least one wrapper strip to a feed element that feeds the at least one wrapper snip to a rod of smokeable material or filter maternal of the tobacco processing industry, whereby the device comprises at least one cutting element severing the at least one wrapper strip.
The invention further relates to a process for returning to service a rod machine, whereby at least one wrapper strip is fed to at least one rod of smokeable material or filter material of the tobacco processing industry. The rod is conveyed by a rod conveyor and fed to at least one conveyor element carrying the at least one wrapper strip, whereby rod and wrapper strip are conveyed to a garniture for the continuous wrapping of the rod with the wrapper strip. The invention further relates to a process for emptying a rod machine, in particular a cigarette rod machine or a filter rod machine, such that a wrapper strip for wrapping a rod of smokeable material or filter material of the tobacco processing industry, located in a corresponding device or feed device, is at least partially removed,
2. Discussion of Background Information
A paper web feed device for a machine for producing cigarettes is known from DE 36 00 321 C2, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,409. A suction roller is hereby provided for conveying at least one paper web to a garniture belt. Using an actuator device, on which a Wife is provided, it is possible to sever the paper web at the point where, after a start up of the cigarette production machine, the pressure applied to the cigarette paper is no longer defective. With this device a so-called startup wastage or spoilage is therefore eliminated during return to service. On the return to service or restarting of the cigarette production machine a manual action is necessary to thread the paper web after a machine stoppage.
With cigarette rod production or filter rod production, the problem can nevertheless occur that wrapping paper remains in the machine at the end of tho production of cigarette rods or filter rods, so that this has to be removed afterwards before start up or return to service. Furthermore, in the event of a tear of the wrapper strip and in the case of an initial start up of the rod machine it is necessary to manually feed the wrapper strip to a feed element, so that the wrapper strip is conveyed to a garniture belt and ultimately to a garniture. After an interruption in operation a manual feed is also necessary in the cited DE 36 00 321 C2.
This takes a relatively long time and is disruptive, in particular with two-rod machines, and also leads to faulty cigarettes rods or filter rods. In particular operational stoppages must be considered here, after which the wrapper strips regularly have to be threaded in corresponding elements. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous that in the event of an unintended tear in the wrapper strip, an undefined wrapper strip length can remain in the machine in the event of a stoppage.